片思い
by hanseulra-min
Summary: Mungkin hanya aku yang mencoba untuk mencintaimu, hanya aku yang berjuang untukmu. Seharusnya aku tau, kau tidak akan pernah mencintaiku. Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook. Vkook. BTS. BoyxBoy. Marriage life!
1. prolog

•Unrequited Love •

片思い

Story by - hanseulra-min

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

Marriage life!

.

Prolog

.

.

.

"Jungie, apa kau yakin nak?" wanita paruh baya itu menatap khawatir namja manis bermata belo itu. Bibirnya sedikit bergetar menahan tangis,

-

"Eomma jangan khawatir ne, aku akan baik-baik saja." ujarnya mantap, seiring dengan jawaban itu tumpah sudah air mata yang ditahan sedari tadi oleh wanita itu.

-

 _Ya, semua akan baik-baik saja. Semoga._

.

.

.

TBC


	2. one

• Unrequited Love •

片思い

Story by - hanseulra-min

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

.

.

Pagi ini begitu cerah, bahkan burung-burung yang biasanya hanya terbang berlalu saja kini hinggap dan berkicau seolah ikut serta merasakan udara pagi yang sejuk. Begitu pula pemuda manis bermata belo yang sedang membangunkan satu persatu adik-adiknya. Ditempat ini ia tinggal bersama dengan beberapa anak yang lebih muda darinya. _Ya,_ panti asuhan. Sudah tiga belas tahun yang lalu sejak orang tuanya meninggal. Sejak saat itu ia diasuh dan dibesarkan oleh Nyonya Jung, pemilik panti asuhan ini. Panti asuhan ini tidaklah besar, didalamnya ada lima kamar tidur, tiga kamar mandi, satu ruang tamu, ruang makan dan dapur. Tidak ada ruang keluarga memang, biasanya mereka akan berkumpul dikamar dan bercerita tentang hari yang dilalui disana.

-

"Eungh, Jungie-hyung apa sudah pagi?" Pemuda itu terkekeh, "Iya Jae-ya, hari ini kau akan sekolah bukan?" lelaki yang lebih kecil langsung membuka matanya lebar. Setelahnya ia langsung pergi mengambil handuknya dan pergi menuju kamar mandi, "Hyungie harus megantarku sekolah, kalau tidak aku tidak akan berbicara sama hyung!" ujarnya sebelum melesat masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Lelaki yang lebih tua tersenyum tipis, lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya membangunkan adiknya yang lain. Disini mereka memang bukan saudara kandung, tetapi rasa kasih sayang mereka sama besarnya dengan saudara kandung.

-

Sarapan dengan menu sederhana sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka. Karena panti asuhan ini adalah panti yang dikelola sendiri oleh Nyonya Jung, jadi dana yang ada hanya sedikit. Itupun hanya cukup untuk makan sehari-hari mereka.

Diumurnya yang belum genap dua puluh tahun, Jungkook sudah menanggung beban lima orang adiknya. Karena panti asuhan mereka yang kecil dan kurangnya bantuan dana Jungkook terpaksa bekerja dan tidak melanjutkan sekolahnya. Pagi hari ia akan mengantar susu lalu dilanjutkan dengan menjadi waitress disalah satu cafe milik sahabatnya saat sekolah dulu.

"Masakan buatan Jungie-hyung sangat enak, lain kali buat yang lebih banyak ya hyung~" suara Jaehyun memecah keheningan dimeja itu. Jaehyun memang yang paling kecil dirumah ini, umurnya bahkan baru menginjak tujuh tahun. Waktu kecil Jungkooklah yang menemukannya, bayi kecil itu ia temukan dipinggir jalan saat ia bekerja mengantar susu disebuah komplek perumahan.

Jungkook langsung membawanya ke panti, Nyonya Jung tidak keberatan akan hal itu jadi Jaehyun dirawat dan dibesarkan oleh Jungkook dan Nyonya Jung. Jaehyun bahkan sudah menganggap Jungkook sebagai hyungnya sendiri. Ia menyayangi Jungkook hyung-nya lebih dari apapun. "Hum! hyung akan membuatkan Jae masakan yang lebih banyak, kalau Jae berjanji belajar yang rajin. eottae?" ujar pemuda manis itu, ia membereskan bekas piring makan mereka semua, karena ia yang paling besar dan juga Nyonga Jung yang semakin tua membuat ia tidak sampai hati untuk membiarkan Nyonya Jung menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan rumahnya sendirian.

"Siap kapten! Jae akan belajar yang rajin supaya hyung membuatkan Jae makanan yang enak!" Jaehyun berucap riang. Anak-anak yang lain tertawa mendengar ucapan Jaehyun yang imut.

"Nah sekarang, dongsaengie hyung kalian harus sekolah jangan sampai terlambat, oke!"

Satu persatu mereka berpamitan, memang mereka kekurangan dana tapi untuk sekolah mereka mendapatkan bantuan dana dari pemerintah. Jungkook yang saat itu menyadari kebutuhan mereka semakin banyak memutuskan untuk berhenti sekolah.

-

Suasana cafe siang ini cukup ramai, terbukti dari meja-meja yang penuh dan beberapa pelanggan yang mengantri untuk mendapatkan segelas kopi atau beberapa camilan yang ada di cafe itu.

Ramainya cafe berdampak besar untuk namja manis bergigi kelinci ini. Ia mondar mandir, berjalan kesana kemari untuk mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan yang sudah menunggu pesann mereka. Cafe mereka memang terkenal dikalangan pekerja kantoran, tempatnya yang stargegis dan desain interior cafe ini yang menarik membuat banyak pelanggan yang betah berlama-lama duduk atau sekedar berkumpul dengan rekan kerja mereka.

"Kookie-ya! antarkan ini untuk meja nomor lima!" teriak seniornya dari belakang meja dapur. "Neee! aku datang!" balasnya segera mengambil pesanan yang dimaksud. Ia berjalan menuju meja itu, seorang namja berambut coklat gelap menduduki meja itu. Ia sedang sibuk dengan tablet pc nya. Dari penampilannya saja Jungkook sudah tau kalau ia orang yang berada. Terbukti dari kemeja dengan motif ular dikerah yang seingat Jungkook itu harganya bukan main mahalnya. Ia pernah beberapa kali membaca majalah yang ada di cafe milik seniornya Jimin. Belum lagi mantel dan sepatu yang terlihat bagus dan berkilau.

"Permisi tuan, ini pesanan anda. selamat menikmati." Jungkook meletakkan pesanan namja itu hati-hati, ia tidak mau terkena masalah dan berakhir dipecat oleh managernya. Namja itu hanya fokus dengan pekerjaanya tanpa menghiraukan Jungkook. Jungkook pun berlalu meninggalkan meja itu, namun belum genap beberapa langka ia berjalan suara seseorang menghentikan langkahnya. "Tunggu sebentar, aku memesan americano dan kau memberikan ku espresso apa kau tidak bisa membedakannya!" ujarnya dingin. Jungkook yang terkejut langsung membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf, namun namja itu hanya menatapnya dingin.

"Ambil yang baru sesuai dengan pesananku." Namja itu kembali berucap dan sedetik kemudian pandangan mereka bertemu saat Jungkook menegakkan badannya. Ada gelenyar aneh didalam dadanya saat menatap mata itu, iris sewarna hazel itu seakan menguncinya dan menahannya untuk terus menatap mata itu. Namja itu yang pertama melepas kontak mereka.

"Joesonghamnida, saya akan mengambilkan yang baru tuan." Jungkook berlalu mengambil pesanan namja tadi. Ia baru menyadari kalau semua pengunjung cafe memperhatikannya. Ia berjalan sambil tertunduk malu, merutuki kesalahan seniornya yang salah membaca pesanan pelanggan.

-

Dasar Hoseok-hyung ceroboh bagaimana bisa dia seceroboh itu, salah membaca pesanan orang. Kuda dasar. _Ugh,_ namja itu tampan sekali aura orang kaya memang berbeda. Hari ini aku akan cepat pulang karena tadi pagi aku tidak bisa mengantar Jaehyun aku berjanji menjemputnya.

Setelah mengganti pakaian, aku bergegas keluar ruang ganti dan berpamitan dengan Hoseok-hyung juga seniorku yang lain. Karena tempatku bekerja agak jauh dari sekolah Jaehyun, aku harus menaiki bus untuk pergi kesana. Hari ini bus lumayan penuh, jadi aku harus rela berdiri karena kursi yang ada sudah penuh. Aku berpegangan erat dengan pegangan yang ada didalam bus. karena laju bus yang tidak stabil tubuh ku terdorong kencang kedepan, menabrak tubuh seseorang. _Aish!_ pak sopir kenapa busnya seperti ini jalannya. aku kan jadi menabrak orang ini. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku, _Oh Astaga!_ namja tadi kenapa dia ada di bus. Orang kaya ada-ada saja sudah tau punya mobil tapi malah menggunakan bus, pencitraan memang.

"Eo! Jeosonghamnida, aku tidak sengaja tuan." aku buru-buru minta maaf saat ia menatap tajam kearahku. ia tidak menjawab namun malah memalingkan wajahnya tidak menatap kearahku. Dasar orang kaya sombong! semoga kita tidak bertemu lagi, geruruku dalam hati. Aku mencebikkan bibirku kesal, busnya lama sekali jalannya Jaehyun pasti sudah menungguku.

Akhirnya aku sampai di halte dekat sekolah Jaehyun, aku sedikit tergesa karena tau aku sudah sangat terlambat untuk menjemput Jaehyun. Aku melihat seorang anak duduk disebuah kursi didepan sekolah, itu pasti Jaehyun. "Jae-ya! hyung datang, maafkan hyung nee, hyung terlambat menjemputmu." ujarku menatap Jaehyung yang langsung memelukku. "Nee~Gwaenchanha-yo Jungie-hyung. aku senang sekali hyung menjemputku, hehehe~" Jaehyun tertawa senang. Dia manis sekali siapa yang sampai hati meninggalkan dia saat bayi.

-

Mereka berdua sampai dirumah, setelah melewati perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan karena harus beberapa kali turun naik bus. Setibanya dirumah mereka dikejutkan dengan beberapa orang bertubuh besar yang mengacak-acak isi rumah mereka, dan Nyonya Jung yang menangis memeluk anak-anak.

" Ya!! apa-apaan ini! eommaa! ada apa ini?! " pekiknya memeluk Nyonya Jung, laki-laki bertubuh kekar itu terus saja mengeluarkan dan mengacak isi rumah mereka. Dikomandoi oleh seorang wanita cantik umurnya kisaran lima puluh tahun dengan tampilan yang bisa Jungkool pastikan dia adalah orang kaya.

"Jungie-ya maafkan eomma sayang, eomma tidak pernah cerita padamu kalau eomma memiliki hutang kepada Nyonya Kim untuk kebutuhan kita nak." Nyonya Jung angkat bicara, ia mengelus puncak kepala Jungkook. Jungkook tidak tega melihatnya.

"Ekhm! Nyonya Jung, ini peringatan terakhirku. Atau kau mau mempertimbangkan tawaranku dan semua hutangmu akan lunas juga semua kebutuhanmu akan aku penuhi asal, namja manis ini kau serahkan padaku. " ujarnya angkuh, Jungkook terkejut mendengarnya namja manis itu menatap Nyonya Jung.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi sayang." ujar Nyonya Kim padaku dan berlalu meninggalkan Jungkook dan Nyonya Jung. "Eomma ada apa ini, apa yang terjadi?" Jungkook menatap Nyonya Jung cemas, "Sebentar Jungie, kita harus membereskan kekacauan ini."

-

 _Ada apa ini?_

 ** _TBC_**

 **Hai! aku balik dengan fanfic Vkook lagi, hehehe ini fanfic yaoi pertama aku:) semoga sukaa, kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan!**

 **RnR JuseyoJuseyo**

 **papay~**


End file.
